Please Deny Alice's Help
by Rare but somehow funny
Summary: After receiving an invitation to Cocktail Party, Bella silently panics. That's when Alice offers her assistance. Crap. ENJOY! I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Ummm... hi? What to do now? UH.. So... I finally am writing more fics than ever because now I have more time for anything!!! I hope that's enough to make you happy. Grr. I decided I'd write something about my favorite person in the Twilight series...ALICE!! Bella is alright. In the series, I instantly loved how Alice always has a knack for over-exaggerating, which annoys Bella. So I took the liberty of creating this fic for you all. I hope it's ok....If there's anything wrong or if you have a problem.....please review. I can always make it better. :D CIAO!!! Enjoy..... hopefully.

* * *

Deny Alice's Help....Do it..

When Carlisle's fellow colleague invited us to his cocktail party, all hell broke lose for me. I hate parties. I mean....I hate them because I have to dress up. I hate dressing up because I don't know HOW to dress up. I looked at everyone and examined them. They all seemed excited....maybe. Edward had that sexy crooked smile while Renesmee squealed in delight. Emmett didn't care but as Rosalie boasted about her new dress, he flashed a huge smile. Esme began humming to herself as Carlisle winked at her. Jasper didn't look like he was in pain. Alice, like my daughter, squealed and jumped up to feet and rapidly clapped to herself. Damn, she caught me staring at her. That's when hell began to break lose. As my eyes moved away from her, Alice quickly left her spot and grabbed my arm. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Bella!", shreiked Alice, tugging forcefully on my arm, "Come come!"

"But I don't want to", I whined. She glared me and I followed her up the stairs (Her glares are scary). I tried to yank my arm away, but she wouldn't release me. As we headed to her room, Alice loosened her grip and turned to me.

"What you're about to see", she said while her eyes gleamed with pure happiness, " will make you hate me FOREVER!"

I giggled. The happiness vanished from her eyes. She looked at me with a serious expression.

"You will hate me."

"Alice, how I could I possibly hate you?", I asked, still giggling at how silly she was being.

"Hello?.....psychic...remember?"

"Yea...but the future can change...remember?"

All she could do was frown and slowly drag me into her room. Seriously, everytime I'm in here, I feel like Iike I'm in a closet. There are designer clothes everywhere! I sat myself on a nearby chair, and watched Alice getting something out of her giant-sized closet. Haha funny. There's a closet in this closet of a room. Alice finished her search and dropped an armful of clothes on her unused bed.

"Voila!" she exclaimed. I stood up and walked towards her bed. I carefully scanned every single article of clothing and I thought to myself " Damn it, why?!"

"You hate me now?", she asked, smiling innocently at me.

"No."

"Ok......I want you to wear this one!", she said joyfully brandishing a short midnight blue dress in my face.

"Ugh, no".

"Yes.... Edward will love"

"No...Edward will not love"

"Bella...you're going to look sexy", she said through gritted teeth, as she clutched the dress with a firmer grip. I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"I hate you"

"Then it's settled", Alice chimed victoriously, " You will wear it!"

"You're so cute and little.....yet you're so annoying!"

Alice threw me a wide smile and danced towards the door. When she reached the knob, she turned around and winked at me. "This isn't over......Just wait until I dress you up".

END!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!, I know what you're thinking.. about time this bitch came up with a second chapter. Hahaha -.-*. Once I found out that I was on alert... I was like "WOAH... I know these bitches aren't serious?" Jk I would never call you that :)  
I hope you enjoy this one.. gr.

* * *

There must be a safe place to hide for Bella Cullen. There must be a way to escape Alice. There was no way she was going to that party dressed as a life-sized Barbie doll.

Bella looked around the house for any certain hiding spot but didn't succeed. She stood still for a moment and suddenly an idea came to her.

"Jacob", she whispered to herself. Pleased with that AWESOME plan, Bella rushed out of the Cullen mansion.

******************************Meanwhile*********************************

A frustrated little vampire was terrorizing the mansion.

"BELLA!", screamed Alice, as she zoomed down the stairs. The rest of the vampires in the living room, took note of her intrusion but carried on with their business.

"Where is she?", asked Alice, pouting at everyone of them. No one answered. The tiny pixie groaned and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Where can she be?", she muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples, " I can't even see her."

She paused. A huge menacing smile crept up her face, "Oh... she's with the dog."

********************************La Push*********************************

"Thanks, Jake", said Bella," Alice won't dare to search here."

Bella and Jacob were walking side by side near the borderline where the other Cullens were meant to not cross. Even though, it was such a boring walk... both of them still have fun with it.

"No problem, Bells", responded Jacob, "You're welcomed here anytime." There was a small pause until Jacob spoke up.

"How's Nessie?"

Bella glanced at him and replied, "She's great .. she's getting ready for the party."

Jacob smiled. Soon enough, their awesome... extraordinary...AMAZING walk was interrupted as a dead deer dropped in front of them.

"Crap", muttered Bella. They both looked up to see and angry Alice in a tree.

Uh oh :/


End file.
